I to jest mój sojusz
Totalna Porażka: Bitwa o Milion - Odcinek Drugi Autor: ''KachiQ'' ---- Charles: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Bitwie o Milion... Poznaliśmy piętnastu weteranów, którzy po raz kolejny walczą o milion. Niektórzy się pokłócili, dostali zawału, a zadaniem był skok z trudniejszego klifu. Na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy się z blondynką, która dookoła widziała Tylera. Co tym razem zrobią uczestnicy? Dowiedzcie się tego w Totalnej Porażce: Bitwie o Milion! Kwatery thumb|left Dziewczyny Courtney: Nareszcie śpimy według płci. Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): W moim pokoju jestem ja, Bridgette i te dwie idiotki. Mam nadzieję, żeby nic mi nie zepsuło tych krótkich "wakacji". Bridgette (pokój zwierzeń): Cieszę się, że przeżyłam pierwszy odcinek bez eliminacji. Dziwne, że w ogóle zapomnieli o mnie i nie wzięłam udziału w wyzwaniu. Może dlatego, że tęskniłam za Geoff'em? Courtney: Bridgette, mam pytanie. Bridgette: Słucham? Courtney się zdziwiła. Courtney: Przyjaciółeczki, wyjdźcie na dwór. Posłuchały się Courtney. Courtney: Co powiesz na zawiązanie sojuszu i pozbycie się Duncana? Bridgette: Robi wrażenie. Uśmiechnęła się. Courtney: I jeszcze jedno, nie zwracaj uwagi na Gwen. Bridgette: Dlaczego? Courtney: Odbiła mi chłopaka! Bridgette się przestraszyła. Bridgette: Ale Gwen to taka miła osoba, nigdy by ci tego specjalnie nie zrobiła. A może, już nie byliście ze sobą w związku? Courtney lekko skrzywiła zęby. Chłopaki Duncan: Szczęście, że jesteśmy z daleka od bab. Cody: Mi tam dziewczyny się podobają. Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): Jak wywalić Cody'ego? Jest taki dobry, ale znów mi może przeszkodzić w zdobyciu Courtney. Duncan: Cody, możesz pójść na chwilę? Cody zaczął nabierać podejrzeń. Cody (pokój zwierzeń): Nie ufam Duncanowi. W sumie, pewnie będzie chciał się mścić za to, że go wyeliminowałem wcześniej. Cody: Wiesz co, a może zostanę tutaj? Duncan spojrzał na niego groźnym wzrokiem. Cody: Nie bij mnie! Uciekł. Duncan: Chłopaki, mam propozycję. Jedynie Owen słuchał, DJ poszedł za Cody'm. Owen: Tak, Duncan? Duncan: Gdzie jest DJ? Gdzieś na uboczu. DJ: Cody, dlaczego zwiałeś przed Duncanem? Cody go ucisza. Cody: Cicho, chcę ci coś powiedzieć, ale to tajemnica. DJ: Słucham. DJ (pokój zwierzeń): Cody się boi Duncana, nie wiem czemu. Cody: Posłuchaj, wyeliminowałem Duncana w 3 sezonie i on się teraz mści! DJ: O nie, nie pozwolę na sojusz! Cody: Ale zobacz, jak wygra, to zwróci uwagę Gwen. DJ: Teraz Gwen jest w przeciwnej drużynie. Sierra atakuje Cody'ego. Cody: Sierr... co ty tu robisz? Sierra: Wyszłam od dziewczyn, bo tam nudno. A właśnie, ja już z tobą zrywam. Cody i DJ się zaśmiali. Sierra: No co? Cody: Jak ja cię nawet nie kochałem! DJ: Jak on cię nawet nie kochał! Sierra: Grrr... Odeszła z płaczem. DJ: Ojej. DJ (pokój zwierzeń): Chyba złamałem Sierze serce, teraz jest załamana. thumb|left Dziewczyny Jak już było wspomniane wcześniej, Gwen i Beth jeszcze spały, a Sierra wyszła. Chłopaki Justin poszedł obserwować śpiące dziewczyny, a w kwaterze zostali Alejandro i Trent. Alejandro: Dobrze, że ten Justin wyszedł. Trent: W gruncie rzeczy, tylko my na niego głosowaliśmy. Alejandro: Racja, amigo, zawiążemy sojusz? Trent spojrzał na niego wzrokiem. Trent: Kolo, mówisz poważnie? Czy chcesz mnie wykopać jak resztę z poprzedniego sezonu? Alejandro (pokój zwierzeń): Szkoda, że nikt mi nie wierzy. Nie chcę go wykopać, muszę mieć dobrego i zaufanego sojusznika. Alejandro: Posłuchaj, ja mam ciekawą propozycję. Jeśli zrobię coś głupiego, wbrew naszemu sojuszowi, zagłosujesz na mnie i ja na siebie. Zgoda, amigo? Podali sobie rękę na znak sojuszu. Alejandro: Pamiętaj, musimy wykopać Justina. Trent: Beth nam nie pomoże, Justin sam na siebie nie zagłosuje, no chyba, że Gwen i Sierra nam pomogą. Alejandro: Ok, ja zagadam Sierrę, a Ty Gwen. Rozmyślił się. Alejandro: Porozmawiaj z obiema dziewczynami, one mi nigdy nie uwierzą. Trent: Masz moje słowo. Poszedł, a Justin wrócił. Justin: Hej, chłopaki, wiecie jak ładnie dziewczyny chrapią? Alejandro: To ja może pójdę po coś do jedzenia? Rozległ się głos trąbki. Beth uderzyła głową w deski. Beth: Ała, musieli robić łóżka piętrowe? Charles: Siemka, obozowicze! Gwen: To tylko ten durny narcyz zatruwający nam głowę. Charles się obraził. Charles: Dziękuję za komplement. (ironia) No nie ważne, za trzy minuty widzę was w stołówce. Beth się ubierała, bo była w piżamie, reszta już szła na śniadanie. Stołówka Uczestnicy jedli śniadanie sporządzane przez Chefa. Charles: Czas na to, żebym przedstawił, kto gotuje nam dania. To Chef we własnej osobie! Duncan wypluł jedzenie. Duncan: Ta breja jest jeszcze gorsza, niż na Wyspie... Chef na niego krzyczał. Chef: Jedz, bo nic innego nie dostaniesz! Owen spojrzał na pożywienie. Owen: Wygląda jak wymioty. DJ: O-oł, bo to są wymioty. Charles się uśmiechnął. Charles: Zapewniam was, że to nie rzygi. Ale mogą występować po jedzeniu. Gwen oddała mu jedzenie. Gwen: To dziękuję, jestem najedzona. Charles: A nie możesz tego zjeść do końca? Courtney wymyśliła nowy plan. Courtney: Nawet tego nie ruszyła! Courtney oddała jedzenie. Courtney: Może ja zjem za nią? Duncan się zaśmiał. Duncan: I będziesz wyglądała jak Owen. Courtney zbierało się na wymioty. Courtney: Przynajmniej mam lepszą przemianę materii. Bridgette zmieniła temat. Bridgette: A jakie jest zadanie? Charles: Hmmm... a jakie byś chciała? O, już wiem! Podzielicie się na grupki i zabawicie się... w poszukiwaczy! Niewielki aplauz. Charles: U Obozowiczów będzie 3-3-2, a u Czekoladoholików 2-2-2. Będziecie szukali jednej Oryginalnej Głowy Chrisa McLeana, która została. Oczywiście, musicie ją oddać, zmienię ją na moją głowę i... zakopię gdzieś w lesie, żebyście mogli ją znaleźć. Bo taką jedną Chris zostawił na pamiątkę. Uczestnicy są zadowoleni. Gwen (pokój zwierzeń): Kłamca. Justin (pokój zwierzeń): Ten, kto ma krzywe jajca. Charles: No dobrze, to jak się dzielicie? Uczestnicy dzielili się w grupki. Katie: Ja z Sadie! Sadie: Ja z Katie! Courtney: Dobrze, idiotki idą razem, ja wezmę... Bridgette i (z westchnieniem) Duncana. Duncan: Ło, ło, łoł, ja idę z Owenem i DJ'em. DJ: Ja bym wolał z Cody'm. Duncan: Tym debilem? (zaśmiał się) Cody: Debil to Ty. Doszło do nimi do bójki, w której Cody miał podbite oko. Courtney: Już wszystko wiadome! Idę z Bridgette i Cody'm, DJ i Owen będą razem, a Duncan, Katie i Sadie idą też razem! Koniec i kropka! Duncan: Ale... Courtney: Żadnych ale! Powietrza! Wzięła torebkę foliową i zaczęła w nią dmuchać. Beth: Ja może z Justinem? Gwen: Ja mogę z Sierrą, o ile nie będzie gadała z Cody'm. Sierra: On ze mną zerwał. >:( Alejandro: To ja pójdę z Trentem. Charles: I wszystko jasne, powodzenia! Zostali wyrzuceni z stołówki. Poszukiwania thumb|left Bridgette, Cody i Courtney Cody: Macie coś? Courtney jest podminowana. Bridgette: Dopiero co zaczęliśmy szukać. Widzieli tylko kamienie. Courtney: To musi być bardzo dobrze ukryte. Cody wziął rękę w pokrywy. Cody: Coś mnie dziabie. Bridgette: Cody? Cody: Tak? Bridgette: To są pokrzywy. Chłopak krzyczał ze strachu. Bridgette: Nic ci nie jest? DJ i Owen DJ i Owen spokojnie szli przez las w zachodnią stronę. DJ: Szkoda, że nigdy nie miałem figurki, ale kolekcje tak. Owen: No, a mi się by przydała figurka niezwyciężoności. Owen (pokój zwierzeń): Kurczę, nigdy nie byłem antagonistą, jak mam wywalić Cody'ego? Przecież to mój kumpel! DJ: Hej, Owen, nie wygadasz nikomu mojego sekretu? Owen: Tego z figurkami? DJ coś szepcze mu na ucho. DJ: Mam sojusz z Cody'm. Owen się zaśmiał. Owen: Stary, masz przerąbane! Jak się Courtney o tym dowie, to... DJ próbował wyciszyć, ale Owen krzyczał głośniej. Owen: CODY MA SOJUSZ Z DJ'EM! Wszystko było jasne, drużyna się o tym dowiedziała. Courtney: No i się doigrał. Wsadziła Cody'ego do pokrzyw. Courtney: Bridge, uciekaj! Zaczęły uciekać z przerażenia. Duncan, Katie i Sadie Dziewczyny przeszkadzały Duncan'owi. Duncan: Frajerki, zamknijcie się! Katie i Sadie się zasmuciły. Duncan: Czy nie widzicie, że chcę wygrać wyzwanie? Katie: Ok. Katie i Sadie nuciły piosenkę. Duncan: Zamknijcie się! Katie i Sadie nie zwracają na to uwagi i nucą dalej. Duncan: Dobra, same tego chciałyście. Poszedł gdzieś, zostawiając je na pastwę losu. thumb|left Gwen i Sierra Gwen: Fajnie, że wreszcie odczepiłaś się od Cody'ego. Sierra: Tak, bo mnie denerwował. Gwen: Co było w nim najbardziej takiego wkurzającego? Sierra: To, że do ciebie zarywał. Gwen: Naprawdę? Sierra: Tak, a to, że pobił Duncana, to było najgorsze! Gwen: Szkoda, że nie przeniesie się do naszej drużyny, to by oberwał. Sierra: Ja bym na niego zagłosowała, a Ty? Gwen: Tak. Podały sobie dłoń. Gwen: Co powiesz na sojusz? Sierra: W sumie czemu nie. Gwen: I właśnie, mam jedno pytanie, czy pomożesz mi zjednać się z Courtney? Sierra: Ok, a Ty pomożesz wykopać Alejandro? Gwen: Zgoda. Beth i Justin Justin: No i w ten sposób wygrałem konkurs mody. Beth: Gratuluję. Justin: I teraz jak wygram zrobię salon dla projektantów. Chciało mu się śmiać z fryzury Beth. Justin: Wiesz, że powinnaś się odmienić? Beth: Dlaczego? Justin: Bo byś też wygrała konkurs mody, no wiesz - metamorfoza. Beth: Zrobisz mi ją po wyzwaniu? Justin: Zależy, czy wygramy. Alejandro i Trent Trent: Najpierw wygrajmy wyzwanie, potem idę się spytać o to dziewczyn. Alejandro domyśla się, gdzie jest figurka. Alejandro: Wyczuwam obecność wroga. Alejandro znajduje figurkę. Alejandro: Biegnij z tym jak najszybciej potrafisz, bez zauważenia. Trent: Ok. Biegł najszybciej, jak się da. Alejandro: A może Charles oszukiwał? Alejandro (pokój zwierzeń): Teraz idę poszpiegować dziewczyny. Alejandro wziął lornetkę. Alejandro: O, przyda się! Słuchał uważnie rozmowy Gwen i Sierry. Gwen: Ale może dołączymy Alejandro jako sojusznika? W końcu, Justin do mnie zarywał i bardziej wnerwiał. Sierra: Ok, wywalimy jego. Gwen: Dzięki. Poszły szukać figurki. Alejandro (pokój zwierzeń): Czyli one w planach miały się mnie pozbyć? A, to ciekawe. Trent dobiegł do Charlesa. Chef: Wolnego! Charles: Jakieś wieści? Trent: Zobacz. Pokazał figurkę. Charles: Niezły okaz, dziękuję. Trent: Trzymaj. Dał mu figurkę, a gdy się ona jakimś cudem otworzyła, to opryskała ekipę wodą i pojawił się Chris. Chris: Frajerzy! Mówiłem, że to niespodzianka! Charles: Na szczęście jest guzik "wyłącz". Chris: Hej, co ty robisz! Wyłączył go. Charles: A teraz najważniejsze. Wszyscy jednak stanęli. Chef: O wilku mowa. Charles: Tym razem wygrali Czekoladoholicy! Zapraszam Obozowiczów na pierwszą ceremonię. Ceremonia Owen (pokój zwierzeń): Zagłosuję na DJ'a, bo to on w końcu wymyślił sojusz. Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): Nie zdążyłem powiedzieć grubasowi, ale głosuję na Cody'ego. Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): DJ czy Cody? Bridgette (pokój zwierzeń): Zastanawiam się, ale Cody oberwał więcej. Cody (pokój zwierzeń): DJ, bo nie mam innego wyjścia. Katie i Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): Duncan nas szantażował! DJ (pokój zwierzeń): Ja na Owena, przez niego mogę odpaść! Charles: Gratulacje, zaliczyliście pierwszą ceremonię. Nie obejdzie się bez pianek i... niespodzianki. No dobrze, tylko na trzy osoby były głosy. Teraz wymienię tych, którzy nie mieli głosów. *''Duncan'' *''Bridgette'' *''Courtney'' *''Sadie'' *''Katie'' ''''Chef daje pianki. Katie: Super! Charles: Została trójca: Owen, Cody i DJ. No dobrze, Owen, łap piankę! Dostał do buzi. Owen: Ju-hu! Tak! Charles: A ostatnia osoba to CODY! Dostał ostatnią piankę. DJ: Co, ale dlaczego ja? Courtney: Jesteście najgłupszymi strategami, jaka nosiła ziemia. (śmiech) Charles: Powiedzieć głosy? DJ: Nie, dziękuję za grĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘ! (został wyrzucony podczas "mowy")! Charles: Wszystko dobre, co się dobrze kończy. Wyeliminowany DJ, trzynastka jeszcze w grze. Kto teraz zostanie wywalony z programu? Musicie obejrzeć Totalną Porażkę: Bitwę o Milion! Kategoria:Odcinki TP: BoM